Teen Titan: The Prophecy
by Robin The Boy Wonder
Summary: I came back with a New CartoonAnime Fanfic. Its Teen Titans! Hope you like it. Its after the last episode Things Changed! Thanks! Theres Starfire X Robin X Terra Triangle
1. Chapter 1

_Teen Titan: The Prophecy_

Me: so I told ya, to expect one

Padoramon: Teen Titan: The Prophecy?

Me: Yes, I have an idea for this story.

Padoramon: Sounds cool, One more thing..

Me: Yeah...

Padoramon: AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO DIGIMON ONES AGAIN?

Me: Yeah, For thoes who were wondering, probally not...but..Digimon Fanfics will be back soon too

Padoramon: okay...

Me: Anyway, I don't own Teen Titan. Thanks!

Padoramon: Enjoy! The First Fanfiction Made by Robin in 2006!

_Chapter 01 _

_The Accident and Terra._

_On a not so special day, 5 young superheros speeding through the street, after a criminal who stole jewelery in a jewlery store. The Leader of the superhero, Richard "Dick" John Grayson, who is known as Robin The Boy Wonder screaming, demanding the half man, half robot, Victor who known as Cyborg to drive faster. While 3 other young superheros sitting behind the sit screaming in excitement and fear._

_The Criminal, who was called Johnny Racid speeding through the next corner, as the young Superheroes scream in fear when the Car hits a store. Johnny laughed at this disaster and continue his escape from the young heroes._

_Five minutes had past, the car was still damanged, and nobody was out. Three young highschool students walking by as one of the young blond hair highschool student looked at the damanged car and decided to take a look._

_She looked inside of the car as her eyed widened. One of the young superhero called Garfied who was knowned as "Beast Boy" opened one eye and gasped. "Terra!" _

_The young girl student backed away as the Beast boy turned into a Wolf and breaked the damanged car door. She panicked and backed away some more, Beast boy turned back to his normal being. "Terra! Its you!"_

_Terra looked at Beast boy and shaked her head. "I am not the girl you thought I was, remember?" Beast boy looked away, then looked back at Terra." But your here, Why?" Terra looks at the damanged car and then back at Beast Boy. " I was walking by with my friends, and I saw a car that looked familiar, so I decided to checked it out thats all."_

_Beast boy's eyes lighten up, "You said it looked familiar! that means you must remembered something!" Terra shaked her head again as Beast Boy's hope been ruined again. Beast Boy sighed as he looked his friends finnally got out of the car._

_The Young Alien girl named Koriand'r which in english would means Starfire saw Terra and jumped in joy. "It is Terra!" she clapped her hand and hugged Terra. Terra struggled to get away from the hug. "Oh! Friend! It is so wonderful to see you!" Starfire exclaimed. Terra finnally got way from the hug and just nodded. _

_Cyborg looked over to the young sorceress named Rachael who is known as Raven nervously. Raven looked at Terra coldly. Terra backed away nervously and sweatdropped. "Ri-right, I should just be on my way back home now-.." _

_She started to walk away as Raven put a hand on her shoulder. "Its okay to stay. Terra." Terra sighed in relief and turned back to the young superheroes. "Look..Thanks for the offer, Beast Boy, my name is not Terra. I am just a girl that have alot of test tommorw, Sorry about the car accident, I am going to go home now" Terra explained nicely to Beast Boy._

_"But Terra...You said it was familiar.." Beast Boy sighed in defeat. Suddenly, Starfire gasped. Everyone looked over at Starfire. "Whats wrong Starfire?" Starfire looked around and asked concernly "Have you guys see Robin?" _

_"Come to think of it, I think he is still inside the car " Raven replied as Starfire went back in to the car. Beast boy looked at Terra who seemed slightly concerned. "Terra..you really don't remember...?" Beast boy thought. Starfire finnally got Robin out of the car. "Robin? Robin?" Starfire tried to wake him up. Robin stayed unconsious. "Robin! Robin! Why does he not responded?"_

_"I think he is unconsious Star" Beast boy replied. Starfire looked at Robin concernly. Suddenly, Robin started coughing and opened his eyes. Everyone looked over at Robin as Starfire exclaimed happily. "Robin! You are awake! Are you okay?" Robin looked over at Starfire and asked, "Who are you...and...Why are you calling me Robin?"_

_To be Continue..._

_Me_: Well Here is chapter 1. Hope you liked it!

Padoramon: Again, He doesn't own Teen Titans! and This happened AFter the last episode, "Things Changed!"

Me: Please R & R!


	2. The Amnesia and Development

Teen Titan: The Prophecy

Padoramon: Finnally a new chapter!

Me: Yeah. Sorry Have been busy.

Padoramon: At least your writing again.

Me: Yep, Anyways, Hope you guys enjoy it

Padoramon: Also He doesn't own Teen Titans!

Me: and R&R!

Chapter. 2

The Amnesia and Development

The Alien girl,Starfire looked over the human boy in confusion and shocked. The rest of the teammember also in shocked. The Green Changling went over to Robin and poked him. "Dude, Did you hurted your head or something? Its Starfire! and I am Beast Boy!""

The Human boy looked over to Changling confusedly, as he brought his two hand up to hold his head in pain and groaned in pain. Raven, the sorceress bend down infront of him and looked at him. "Any idea whats happening to him, Cyborg?" The Half man, half robot looked over his arm. "I am not sure, but its possible that the accident gave him a amnesia.."

Starfire quickly jumped up and looked at Cyborg. "Please, What is this Amnesia?" Cyborg putted down his arm and bend down to Robin. "The amnesic syndrome,sometimes simply called amnesia,results certain structures of the brain damaged. Robin's temporal lobes is probally damaged from the accident"

Beast boy jaws dropped as Raven just nodded. "Dude...I have no IDEA WHAT YOU JUST SAID!"

Raven sighed and explained, "He just meant by Robin's head is injurred, so that caused loss of memory." Beast boy blinked and nodded "Ooohhhh"

Cyborg and Starfire sweatdropped, as Terra bended down beside Robin. "Uh..Sorry to interupted you guys? I think I'll take him to the hospital.." Starfire clapped hand and smiled , " I will take Robin to the hospital" Terra blinked, "Well can I go too?" "Ofcourse, Friend Terra!" Starfire smiled and grab Terra, and Robin's hand and flied towards to the hospital.

Raven sweatdropped, "...Shouldn't she be more becareful with Robin?" Cyborg joined Raven, "Yeah, She should.." Beast boy just stared as Starfire, Robin and Terra flied off." I wonder why she wanted to take Robin to hospital.."

Raven raised an eyebow, and whacked Beast Boy's head and walked off. "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Beast boy shouted.

"I think, man, She means don't think too much" Cyborg laughed.

As the three young heroes arrived to hospital,two of high school girls walked by and screamed when see Robin. "LOOK! ITS ROBIN, THE BOY WONDER!" They ran to them. " ROBIN CAN WE SHAKE HANDS" Starfire growled and eye growed green, "Stay away from my boy" Girls screamed and runs away "Witch!"

Terra sweatdropped, and helped Robin in there. Robin opened his one eyed, "Thanks", Terra blinked and blushed alittle, "Yeah no problem". Starfire finnally joined them, "Friends! I have sucessfully scared them away!"

"Thats very nice..Starfire.." Terra said as watching the doctors and nurses takes Robin in. "I wonder if he is going to be okay.."

"Robin shall be Alright, This is not the first time he got beat up. He will be back to himself soon" Starfire flied up and smiled, trying to cover up her worries.

"Yeah." Terra replied.

As the rest of the teammate arrived, Beast boy ran to Terra quickly and hugged. "TERRA! YOUR STILL HERE! SO-HAPPY..I MEAN...uhhhhh...Hi" Beast boy blushed nervously and laughed.

"Yeah, But I better get going now. See you guys later. " Terra smiled alittle and walked off.

Beast boy frowned, Raven raised an eyebow, "I think you scared her off", Beast boy growled at Raven,"Shut up!" Cyborg walked to Starfire, "You alright?" Starfire nodded happily, "Yes, I am fine! Robin is strong!" Cyborg sighed, "You're not." Starfire gave up trying to cheered everyone up, "Yes, I am not. I am very worried about Robin" Cyborg smiled and patted Starfire's shoulder, "You are right, Robin is strong, He will be alright" "I hope so."

To Be Continue...

Me: So yeah.Thats it, hope you guys liked it.

Padoramon: Yep when is there gonna be more action!

Me: Next chapter, I can't wait to write actions:D

Padoramon: Oh Okay.

Me: anyways! Please R & R!.


End file.
